Bloodily Star Rose Love
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: This is a oneshot of Yusei and Akiza,for Halloween specail. Also this story is refixed so I hope this one is better than before. RandR ple


This is something I made for my best couple of Yugioh5ds. Yusei and Akiza.

I haven't made an oneshot or a story about them for a while so I planning to make an oneshot for them.

It's my earlier Halloween special for you guys who are the big fans of Faithshipping.

I hope you enjoy this oneshot and review it if you can.

I don't own the characters of Yugioh5ds or anything else.

**WARNING THIS WILL HAVE LEMON INSIDE THE ONESHOT! FOR THOSE WHO ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH DON'T READ IT! FOR THOSE WHO ARE PLEASE ENJOY!**

**OH ALSO HAPPY HALLOWEEN EARLIER!**

* * *

**Bloodily Star Rose Love**

"So are you saying that the party will be held inside at the big old castle that's right next to the graveyard?" A red hair girl asked her raven hair color friend.

"Yep," her friend answered. "It's so going to be an awesome one! Everyone is going to be there for tricks and treats. You are coming to the party are you?" Raven asked her friend.

"I'm not sure," Akiza answered. "My parents are a little bit worried about me going to a places that they don't know." she continued.

Raven sighed with a glare. "Oh come on," she whined. "It won't be that bad." Raven pointed out. "Beside, there will be no alcohol."

"Yeah, but that's not beside the point." Akiza rose her voice. "The castle is very old and it could be dangerous." her give her another glare. "Look, I'm just making sure it will be safe for us to have fun and not get hurt by any rapists or thugs that could hurt us."

Raven looked at her friend with censured. "Don't worry about that stuff. There will be policemen. So we technical-glee we have noting to worry about." Raven pointed out. Akiza thought about her answer before giving speaking to her friend. "So please?" the long ravened hair girl give Akiza the puppy look.

Akiza sighed. "Oh alright," she answered. "I'll ask them and see what they think okay." Akiza said to her. Raven squealed and hugged her friend.

"Okay, I'll see you later at the party then." Raven ran off to her house. "See ya later!" she shouted.

Akiza smiled to see her friend in her best mood. She however, was still a little bit unsure if its' okay to go to the party. Not because she's scared of going there, but she is afraid of one thing.

She heard rumors about the place. It is once called the Star Rose Castle. It belong to a monster that lived there around 1623 on Halloween's Eve. A young man know as a blood sucker lives in his castle and guarded it for centuries. He would kill anyone who would enter his domain. Not a single person ever came out alive.

"But, that was a long time ago and the creature could have died." She sighed then headed back to her place.

Next to the tree by the graveyard is a shadow figure watching her every move.

When Akiza got to her house, she headed upstairs into her room. She drops her stuff down on the floor next to her bed. Then she drops her face on top of her pillow. "What am I going to say to my parents about the party?" she thought to herself. "Can I say this; Mom and dad would it be okay to go with my friend to a creepy old castle that once belonged to a blood sucker who died in the 16 centuries?" she screamed at herself.

"Akiza?" she heard her mother calling her from the other room. "Can you come here please?" Akiza walked out of her room, and headed to the other room where her mother is.

"Yes mother?" she asked a young woman who looks a lot like Akiza.

Her mother turned to her and smiled. "I was just wondering where you are that's all." she answerd. Akiza smiled. "So how was school today?" she asked.

"Oh it was boring..." Akiza answered. Her mother looked at her with a weird look.

"Oh I see. I'm sorry to hear that." her mother replied. "Oh your father is on his way home right now from his business he had to take care of." Mrs. Izinski said to her.

Akiza nodded her head with a smile. "Okay." Akiza then headed to her room again. Her mother looked at her with a smile.

"Now let's see what kind of custom should I wear?" Akiza asked herself as she looks at her closet for any clothes she could wear for the party if her parents said yes.

She took out a dark blue dress with blood color belt that goes around her waist with a light red coat that goes over her shoulders. "This well do good for the party." she smiled to herself. "That's if they'll let me go to the party." she rubbed her face.

Just then her father knocks the door which startled her for a split second. "Hello dear." Mr. Izinski greets her. She turned to see him and then smiled at him. She ran to him and gives him a hug.

"Hey daddy! How are you?" Akiza asked him. He smiled at her then rub her head gently.

"I'm doing very well and how was your day at school?" he answered then asked.

"It was okay pretty busy but everything is okay and boring." Akiza answered. Her father nodded to his daughter. Then she asked about the party. "Dad, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Of course sweetheart you can ask me anything whenever you want." he answered.

She took a deep breath then spoke. "Can I go with my friend to the Halloween Party tonight?" she asked.

He thought for a moment then he came up with his answer. "Well, as long you stay with your friend. I don't think it would not be a problem." Akiza waited for his full answer. "As long you have your cellphone with you and call us when you are ready to go home. I think would it be fine for you to go." he answered. She smiled and hugged her dad again.

"Thanks dad!" she squealed with happiness. He smiled and hugs her back. "I promise I will call you if anything comes up. I promise." the red hair girl reassures him.

"Alright, I trust you. You are old enough to be on your own and do what you want. Just make sure you keep your cellphone with you." he reminded her. She kissed his cheek. "Now get ready before your friend get's you." he said. Akiza let go of her dad and headed upstairs to her room.

Akiza took a shower about for three minutes to get herself ready for the party. She called her friend before she headed in and told her about her father saying yes that she can go with her to the party.

Raven was pleased to hear that from her friend. Akiza love to hear her friend in her happy mood. They were childhood friends when they were around ten years old. They have been together as friends ever since. They stick to each other from any troubles that could come in their way. They are a prefect team.

She dried her hair for two minutes, put it up with her hair device up to her bangs, she brush her hair, then she put on the dress afterwards. She looked at the mirror and smiled. 'Wow I look good.' she thought to herself.

She twirled around for her to see the rest of the dress. She actually looked beautiful in that dress. She smiled to herself. Then she looked at the time to see it was on 5:00p.m. She heard the door bell ring out of her room. "Akiza your friend is here!" Her mother shouted for her. The 18 year old headed downstairs to see Raven in her Guardian Witch custom.

"Wow Akiza you looked really great!" Raven said to her. Akiza smiled.

"Thanks I hope it will be alright for the party." Akiza said to her. Raven smiled.

"I bet it will be fine just having fun when we get in alright." Raven said. Akiza nodded her head.

"You have fun alright and please call us when you are done okay." Mrs. Izinski asked.

"I will mother." Akiza said.

"You be safe and have great time alright." Mr. Izinski said to her. She nodded her head to him.

"Alright I'm off see ya!" Akiza said then head off with Raven. Her parents smiled and waved back at her. Then they left for the party at the castle of Star Rose.

When Raven and Akiza got there, the people were already inside castle and the party was starting. "Come on Aki!" Raven said happily. Akiza simple smiled as her friend dragged her inside the haunted castle.

Inside was almost full of people wearing different types of customs. They were dancing like crazy all over the room. Akiza tried to dance with her friend. However, she always gets bump, pushed, and dragged into different dancing floors. The boys there were eyeing her body and wanted to have dance with her. However, she refused them all. If it wasn't for Raven coming for her she would have beat the others into a bulb.

Raven took Akiza away from the dancing crowd and headed to the main room in the castle so they can relax. "Wow, that was some fight party huh?" Raven asked. Akiza look at her friend with an annoying glare. "What's wrong?" Raven asked.

Akiza breathed in before answering her friend's question. "The boys that's my problem." she answered hushly. "I mean every time we go to a party those guys are trying to hit on me because of my body shape!" she shouted. Raven jumped a little. Akiza rubbed her face gently.

Raven placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, if those boys are giving you hard trouble. Just let me know okay." she reassures her. Akiza turned to her friend and smiled.

"Thanks for being there with me Raven." Akiza smiled. Raven smiled then hugged her friend gently. "I couldn't ask a better friend like you." the red head hair commented.

"Hey," Raven pulled back from her friend. "You are never alone in this world my friend. Besides, I'm your only friend you could ever ask for." The girls laughed. Akiza sat up from the floor.

"Alright, let's go and have fun!" she shouted. Raven smiled even more. They headed back inside the party.

The shadow figure watched the girls walking back the party.

The two danced, enjoyed other companies, and even explore the castle inside. They walked back to the entrance point of the main old room.

Akiza was surprised that this place had been cleaned. However, mostly not all the people go here to dance or get refreshments. Raven then give out a shout. "Akiza look at this!" she shouted to her.

Akiza looked to her friend. "What is it?" she shouted back.

"Look at this picture." Raven pointed at an old photograph. Akiza walked towards her friend. The photograph was very old. It showed a young man around the same age as Akiza. He had a raven dark hair with yellow stripes that hang over his head, and then he had dark blue eyes, and a mark that has a straight line that down to his cheek with a small triangle on the side.

Akiza couldn't help but staring at him. He was so handsome that made her heart joint all over. "Hey are you okay?" Raven asked. Akiza shook her head then turned to her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine." Akiza lied. "Who is this man?" Akiza asked. Raven sighed with happiness.

"Well," she explained. "This man is Yusei Fudo. Some people say that a long time ago he was rich man that owned this castle by his father who is the main lord of this castle."Akiza smiled. "Yusei was every girls' dream boy. However, he wanted a woman that would love for him and not for the riches or his looks." Raven looked at her friend. "Um...Akiza?" the red hair girl looked at her friend.

"What?" Akiza thanked. "Anyways what happen to him?"

"Well, they died around 1618's by a terrible crate crush. Yusei was almost close to dying until a vampire bat came and drank Yusei's blood and turned him into a vampire. Now even for a long time they keep saying that the spirit of the vampire Yusei comes here to haunt people who ever enter this castle. On Halloween's Eve and drain the victims' blood before they could tell the story." Raven finished her story.

Akiza somehow couldn't help be feel sorry to the young man. "That's sad. He must of a hard live." she thought to herself.

"_Come" _She heard a voice coming from the wind. 'Whoa what was that?' Akiza asked.

She turned around to the room while Raven look at some old books and all the rest of the stuff. "I think she wouldn't mind if I look around." she sneak away from her friend.

Akiza looked around for the voice that she heard from when she and Raven was looking at the picture of Yusei. "Hello?" she asked. Just then she saw a garden outside of the bedroom's window. She entered the room. She gasped. It had a beautiful bed that was neatly made, there was a bookshelf, a stand with an old fashion lamp, and a small frame of a young boy with his family. "Wow he look's so cute." she then turned around to see the garden. "Wow," she placed her hand on the window. "This garden is so beautiful."

"I know they are." A voice said to her. She jumped to hear that voice coming out of nowhere.

"Hello? Who's there?" she asked with a scared look on her face. She took a step back until she felt something warm and covered with clothes on her back. She turned to face a man behind her.

She screams. "AHHHH!" She tripped on the carpet and fall on her back. However, the man grabbed her before she could make contact to the floor. "Be careful you'll get hurt." he said in a sweet voice. She shivered to feel his skin on hers. "You okay?" he asked.

She couldn't speak at the moment when she staring at his eyes. They were the same color as the man in the old photo. He had raven hair with yellow highlight hanging on his crab shape hair, his face looked serious but calm, on his left cheek had a strange mark that is yellow with a line going down to his chain and a tringle was next to the line, and his eyes were dark blue color. Akiza gasped.

She got off him and walk backwards away from the man. "Are you Yusei Fudo?" Akiza asked. Yusei simply smiled at her sweetly. She looked at him: He was wearing old English men clothes, his jacket was blue with amber stones on his shoulders, he wore a neck tie with an amber stone on it as will, he has brown gloves that covers his hands, he wore blue pants with a white belt attached to his waist, and finally he has a pair of English boots that are brown with amber stones on each side.

"Yes, I'm Yusei Fudo owner of this castle from the 1623 of Hallows Eve." he answered as he sat down on the chair next to the window of the garden. "Would you like to sit?" Yusei asked.

She nodded her head not trying to be rude or anything else to the man that helped her. She sat next to the chair where Yusei was sitting at as he looked at the garden. "About the words you said about the plants, they truly are beautiful tonight." Yusei said to her.

She looked at the roses, lilies, and other types of flowers all over by the fences. She looked amazing in the moonlight which made Yusei gasp. 'I never see her glow like that in the moonlight. She's truly beautiful.' Yusei thought to himself.

Akiza turned at the man. "What's wrong Yusei?" she brought him out of his thoughts. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

Yusei turned to the side of the window. "It's noting I'm sorry. I haven't drank anything today and I'm qutie thirsty that's all." Yusei answered.

"Oh I see. Well i'll go get us some drinks from the party." Akiza cheered. She got off from her chair until he grabbed her hand. "Yusei?"

"You don't have to get me drinks that you have at the party." said Yusei. He got off his chair. "Beside none of those can't seduce me. I need blood to quite my thirst." She looked at him with widen eyes. Yusei was a vampire that sucks blood from a living being. She didn't know what to do. However, Yusei let go of her hand.

"You should just go back downstairs and enjoy the party. Don't worry about my thirst and I will not kill you." Yusei ordered her. "Just go and have fun." he turned back to the garden scene. Akiza grabbed his gloved hand. He looked shock to feel that kind of reaction from her.

"No," she said. "I don't want to. I can stay here with you so you won't be lonely." she reassures him. Yusei smiled at his new friend. He grip his hand tightly on hers but in a gentle way.

Then he kissed her lips with his cold yet warm lips. It made her shock but she let the kiss take over her. She warped her arms his neck trying to make the kiss deeper than ever. He took the hint then pulled her into his embrace as he kiss her with all his might. He lick her lips asking for an entrance of her mouth. She let that tongue enter her mouth. She moaned when he was mopping around her mouth.

Yusei moved his hand into her dress bottoms until Akiza told him to stop. Yusei moved back from the human while Akiza was blushing like crazy ten times worse. "Why did you do that!" she yelled at him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that…," Yusei grip his hair gentle. "You see that is way I can't be with a human girl. Before I ended up hurting them." he answered in his calm tone. Akiza just looked at him after her angrier was gone.

He set next to the chair with his hand on his forehead. Akiza was feeling guilty for yelling at him but that was weird she didn't want this or maybe it's her body that wanted it so much.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," she apologized to him. "I shouldn't have…forced you into kissing. I don't know what came over me." Akiza said to him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"You didn't have to say sorry I shouldn't have done it either," he reassures her. "However, I feel so attach to you, not because of your blood." Akiza looked at him confused. Yusei rubbed his hair with an embarrassing blush. Akiza couldn't help but giggled. "Look what I'm trying to say is that you are really beautiful like a rose in the moonlight." Yusei said to her.

She was shock to hear that from his mouth. She had happy tears flowing over her eyes. Yusei was worried if he hurt her feelings or whatever he did to make her upset. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

He got cut off by her, "Yusei that was very sweet…thank you!" she hugged the vampire with her might.

He hugged her gently into his cold yet warm skin. Then they started making out with Yusei's power he lock the door to make sure no one would not come in, intruding their make out.

**Lemon here don't read if you don't like it!**

Yusei pinned Akiza down on the bed so he can kiss more of her sweet lips. Akiza all can do now was moaning and groaning when he kisses her more then less.

Akiza got one of her hands off his grip as she rub his hair nicely and feeling the smoothness of his hair through her fingers. Yusei then kissed her neck gently and started to lick it. She moaned when she felt that slimy tongue having its fun with her neck, then he begins to suck her neck softly.

She moaned louder. While he was sucking her neck she begins to unbutton his shirt without him knowing what she's doing. She unbuttoned the last button of his shit then she begin rubbing his ton abs and his chest.

Yusei moaned under his breath to feel the hand of hers rubbing his skin. He know the game that she's playing right now so he begin unzipping her dress from the behind.

Akiza was getting a little scared of what she is doing right with a vampire. Allowing him to take her innocents away, however she didn't let it bother her as much as it was before. Yusei then took his gloves off his hands so he can feel that warm skin of hers.

She moaned to now feel the hands of a vampire touching her like that once her dress was half off. For what Yusei seeing right now in front of him was her huge breasts.

He could only stair at them hungrily. He unhook the bra she was wearing and let them out from their state. Her chest is shining with the moonlight. He couldn't help but to gasp to see the beauty within her. To him, she look more like an angel falling from the skies. Yusei then took one of the nipples into his mouth beginning to harden it. Akiza moan louder and stronger as she felt his tongue and mouth on her nipple. He then went to the other one so it was missing out the fun.

Akiza moaned and groaned like crazy all over her body as it shook from the pleasure she was getting from him. He even sucked on it more as a baby being nursed by its mother. That send Akiza shivers inside her body.

Yusei stopped and smiled at her then kissed her lips again. "As I told you before Akiza, you are beautiful as a rose moonlight." he said sweetly to her. She smiled at him with her biggest smiles. She then pushed aside the jacket and his white shirt into the floor so his chest could be shown. His chest is well toned, there are some abs showing, his belly is tight, and he had a will good four packed.

"You too shooting star." Akiza said to him. He sighed happily as he takes a hold of her dress and throws her bra into the floor along with her dress.

She was almost half naked beneath him. All she had on was her black rosy tong. He felt his pants getting tighter by every second he looks at her. She grab a hold of his pants undoing his zipper on his pants. He blushed to feel that hand of hers doing that to him.

He helped her out but taking off his pants along with his shirt and throw it to the ground along with the rest of the clothes. So he was he almost naked like Akiza was.

"Are you sure you want this Akiza cause we can stop if you want to?" Yusei asked.

Is she ready for this. All right in her heart that she wanted from him is pleasure and being loved. If she let this go his way, she will soon regret it. However, right now all she cared about is Yusei. "I...I want too!" she shouted to him. He looked shock when she raised her voice like that. She covered her mouth. "Sorry I didn't mean to shout like that. I got carried away." she quickly apologized. Yusei smiled when he rubs her cheek gently.

"You don't have to apologized Akiza. I feel the urge too." he kissed her forehead gently. "I'll make sure this moment will be great and it will be something that you would never forget." he finished. He begin pulled down her tong as she pulled down on his boxers.

Now they were both naked with their bodies shiny like stars in the moonlight shines in the night. Yusei kissed her lips again as Akiza begin to rub his hair gently feeling that same touch again.

Then Akiza grabbed a hold of Yusei's harden member in a tight but gently grip. Yusei groaned when it sends shivers down to his spine. Akiza went into his nipples. She placed one in her mouth while she plays with his other one with her fingers. Yusei panted heavily. "Akiza...ah!" he moaned.

She continued to suck her vampire's nipple with gentleness and sometimes bite it but not to hard. Yusei moaned louder as she switched from his now harden one to the other. Yusei was shaking all over as he felt pleasure rushing through his body to his member which was getting harder by Akiza's treament. Akiza let go of his other nipple and smiled. Yusei was coated in sweat. Then she turned to the member that she was still holding. It was weeping for attention, so she put it inside her mouth.

Yusei arched his back as he felt the warmth from her mouth. She used her tongue swirling it, and licking non stop. Yusei gripped the bed sheets tightly as the pleasure was rushing through his body. "Aki-Akiza!" Yusei was screaming with her name being called. Akiza smiled.

She continued doing her way to make him for pleasure to come to both of them. Yusei shivered more as he felt something in his stomach needed to be released. "Akiza...I'm going..."

Then she stopped sucking his member. He groaned. She let it and left a trail of saliva behind. "How are you?" she asked the vampire.

Yusei was panting from the pleasure he felt through his member. "It was…great to feel that…pleasure." he panted. Then Akiza kissed him in the lips.

After that he stopped the kiss, her pushed down on the bed gently, and then lick her womanhood. She screamed as Yusei was licking and pushing his tongue inside her entrance. "Yusei...I'm going to come!" she warned him. He stopped at what he was doing. She look at him as he wiped his mouth.

"You taste pretty well." he whispered to her. She blushed a lot when he said that to her. He spread her legs apart again so he can put himself at her entrance with his member. She shivered to feel that tip of his on her right now. "If I hurt you, let me know and I'll stop." he said. Akiza looked at him and nodded.

He thrust himself in her and she eye wide and moaned in pain. Yusei stopped what he was doing. "Are you okay?" he asked worried. Akiza looked at him and nodded.

"I'm fine...just get me a moment to rest from the...pain." she answered. Yusei pulled her up from the bed and hugged her softly as he rubs her back. Akiza was breathe in and out gently, as Yusei on the other hand wants her to get used to feel him inside her.

She breathed in and out gently again like three times then she got used to feel that member in her. "Alright, you can continue." she said to him. The vampire nodded then kissed her sweet lips. Yusei begin thrust out gentle then thrust back in fast in her as she moans and groans all over while her body shakes from having so much pleasure from Yusei right now.

"Man…you are…so tight and warm…Akiza." Yusei said to her. He buck up his hips trying to move around inside as her walls were holding his member down trying to pull him closer to a spot where she can sent out the most pleasure moan ever to be heard of.

"And…you are…so cold but…yet warm…Yusei." Akiza said to him. She buck up her hips too so she can help him get to the spot. He moan to feel the walls in her closing in on his member holding it tightly.

They hold hands to feel each other's embrace from the pleasure they are feeling right now. Akiza lifted her arm around his neck and her legs around his waist trying to pull him down deeper inside her.

He groaned to feel the tightness and the warmth he is feeling right from her that made him groan. Yusei hold her head gently trying to kiss her lips as he stands on his knees on the bed as he thrust in and out again and again making himself deeper.

Just then she felt the spot being hit in her. She saw white stars all over her eyes. "Yusei right there that's the spot!" she scream to him.

Yusei smiled while panting as he continued. He thrust in and out again this time gently because he didn't want to hurt her as much as before but he kept going hitting the same spot over and over again with each thrust he gives her.

She moan as she clawed her nails into his back. He moan in pain to feel that from her. "Please faster." she moaned in his ear that made his body shiver. He thrust more in her like a wild animal. However, he made sure not to do it too much to make her body sore since this is their first time doing this together.

"Yusei I'm going to come soon!" she shouted again at him. He took a hold one of her breasts and begin to rub it and squeezed it gently to hear her moan again before it's too late.

"I know I'm heading there as well!" he said back at her.

He kept thrusting in her like crazy when all of a sudden Akiza shouted his name to the heavens.

"YUSEI!" By saying that she reached her climax.

"AKIZA!" Yusei shouted as he released his seeds in her. Filling her very well from the empties in her.

After he thrust in a few more times, they panted and land back in the bed. They smiled to each other while Yusei kisses her forehead gently.

**End of lemon please enjoy the rest of the oneshot!**

Yusei was lying on the bed as Akiza was sitting on his lap gently. "Wow, you felt really good you know that." he said to her. She smiled at him.

Akiza blushed. "I didn't know I felt that good to you Yusei. Akiza replied. Yusei moved his legs a little to get more space while doing so Akiza wince. Yusei was still inisde of her.

He kissed her gently and then rubbed her thighs gently with his cold yet warm fingers. She shiver comfortable as she feels his hand moving down to her warm spot between her legs. She squeak and then he laughed a little. "Jerk." she smirk at him, then he felt his stomach growled. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I forgot that I was thirsty." Yusei answered. He groaned as his stomach hurts him. He need to have blood soon or else he could go into bloodlust.

Akiza sense this tense from him. She gently got off of him as she whined a little from getting his member off of her gently. Yusei moaned and whimpered about losing his warmth like she did. Then she laid on his chest showing off her neck. Yusei widen to see this reaction from her. "Yusei I want you to drink my blood."

Yusei shook his head. "No, I don't want to hurt you." he said.

"I don't care." Akiza rubbed her head gently while Yusei rubs her back. "Please, I don't like to see you like this." she continued. Yusei kissed her forehead gently.

"Alright," he spoke. "It will only hurt for a minute alright. Please if I'm hurting you too much let me know okay?" he asked her.

"I will." she said to him.

He sniffs her neck; kiss it, and licking it gently with his tongue. Then he sink his teeth into her neck part shoulder. She gasped to feel teeth in her skin she could feel the blood coming off her as Yusei pulled his teeth back and begin to suck her blood to get some good fill from her body.

She never felt so good before. 'I guess this is way women or men in vampire movies love this feeling of their blood being sucked away from the ones they love. I can feel something in me calming me down from our love making...but do I really love him...' she thought to herself.

He did this for a couple of minutes, but Akiza was starting to get weak all of sudden. She couldn't even feel her arms or her legs. 'Oh no, I need to stop him.' So she grab a hold of his member. He growled when she did that, however he knew that she was getting weaker from the draining the blood from her body.

He let go and hold her closed to his beading heart. "I'm sorry Akiza I couldn't…" Yusei said quickly saying sorry to her.

"Oh Yusei…stop that…it's not your fault alright…I'm really tired though." she said to him.

"You can sleep with me tonight until the morning comes." Yusei said to her. She loved the idea from his mouth. She kissed him sweetly again and he took a hold of that kiss.

They cuddled in their warmth with a blanket wrapped around them as sleep took over them. Yusei kissed Akiza's forehead gently then fell a sleep. 'I wish I would have said to him that...I love him.' Akiza thought to herself before darkness covered her eyes. She hold his hand gently with hers. Yusei wrapped his arms around her.

For this night is something that the two will never forget.

When morning came Akiza heard her cell phone calling. She looked at the night stand next to the bed. She grab the phone and looked at the cellar's ID. Her friend was calling her. She panic because of her leaving the room without her friend knowing.

She felt guilty about that now. She turned on the phone and called Raven.

"Hey?" Akiza said.

"_Hey there…you had me worried about you!" _Raven shouted.

"Okay I'm sorry I though I had heard a voice upstairs and all that. But I guess I kind a got pass out and kind a fallen asleep…"

"_Yeah that's what everyone said. Look I don't want to be rude but your mother needs you to call her! She's been worried about you last night." _

Akiza slapped her face. "Oh damn! I'm sorry I'll meet you at my house alright."

"_Alright just hurry!" _Raven said to her.

Akiza closed her phone and then turned to see…noting in bed with her. Yusei must have left before the sun came. She was sad that her vampire wasn't there anymore. 'Yusei...I love you...' she thought to herself with sadness.

She got her dress on and everything else on then headed out of the castle to meet her family before her parents gets mad at her for not calling them.

When she got there her friend was waiting for her at the house with her parents. She knows that she is going to get some trouble for making them worried.

"Hi there guys…" she said in her soft tone. Her parents look at her with good look and mad look on their faces.

Inside the house Akiza and her father were in the studies. "Akiza, why didn't you call us?" he asked calmly.

Akiza looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, I guess..." she continued give them the truth of what really happened. She met a vampire that was suppose to be dead, she made out with him, made love with him, and let him suck her blood for his thirst. So yeah this story was never going to be told. "I guess I had to much fun last night and I guess I must have passed out in the upper bedroom of the castle." she lied.

Her father looked at her with his serious look. She gulped. "Alright, I guess I'll you go for now. But you are going to have to stay in the house for today." her father said. Akiza sighed.

"Yes father." Akiza replied.

With that said her punishment as been given so she rests in the bedroom from last night's party. "Hey, sorry about last night Raven." she talk to Raven through the cellphone.

_"You should have told me where you were going!" _Raven shouted at her. Akiza sighed.

"I know. I just heard this voice from the air and I had to go and find out who it was." the red hair answered.

She heard her friend sigh. "_Oh, you think the vampire must have called you to his bed. LOL"_ Raven laughed for what she didn't know that made her blush._  
_

"Yeah...," Akiza had hard trouble speaking. "Anyways, um my dad said I can get out of house arrest so, maybe we'll go shopping tomorrow. Well, that make you happy?" she asked her friend.

_"Damn girl you know how much I love shopping!" _Raven squealed. Akiza smiled. "_Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. This time though don't run off again okay."_ Akiza nodded.

"I won't," she answered. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." she said back.

_"Bye girlfriend." _With that Akiza closed her phone.

She rubbed her neck with until she felt the two small holes that were given to her by Yusei when he was drinking her blood. "Yusei..." she sighed. She misses that vampire so much. She hopes to see him again.

Well, her luck just changed. Yusei was standing at her window with a smirk. He knocked on the window. Akiza jumped then turned around to see a vampire next to her window. "Hey there" Yusei said to her. She gasped. She walk towards her window and opened it for him to get in.

"What are you doing here? I thought a vampire cannot come into the sunlight?" she asked. He smiled as he rubs her cheek sweetly.

"I'm a different vampire. No sunlight can't hurt me not even a cross. I'm sota a kind of a day walker." Yusei answered.

"Oh I didn't know…" Akiza teased him. He kissed her sweetly on the lips with his tongue licking her lips. "No, we just had it last night and I don't want my parents to get mad at me again." she said to him. Yusei smirked.

"Don't worry I won't. You must be tired from last night though?" he asked. She nodded her head gently at him. He picks her up from the floor like a bride and carries her to the bed.

"Yeah I guess let's get some sleep my Shooting Star." Akiza said to her before her eyes got heavy for her to try and stay awake.

"You too my Black Rose." Yusei said then kissed her forehead.

Before Akiza falls a sleep, she has one last thing to do. "Yusei, wait..." she spoke. Yusei look at her with confusing.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked. Akiza took a deep breath before she answers his question.

"I want to say something," she looked into his eyes. "I love you Yusei." she finally says it. Yusei looked at shock to hear those three words from her mouth. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you too Akiza." he replied to her. She hugged him tightly as he returned the hug. Then they fall a sleep in each other's arms.

For this is truly the bloodily love of a human and vampire.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the oneshot of this couple.

Read and review please:D


End file.
